Défendre Alice
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Quand on sort de prison, on ne peut pas en revenir indemne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que pense Sirius, avec un pauvre sourire. Il faut tout réapprendre. Réapprendre à dormir dans un vrai lit. A cuisiner. A parler avec les autres, à tenir une conversation, à s'intéresser à leur discussion. Il faut réapprendre à s'habiller. Il faut réapprendre son corps. Réapprendre à séduire. A aimer


_Le titre est celui de la chanson de Valentin Marceau... J'avais déjà l'idée avant d'entendre sa chanson mais j'ai eu envie d'appeler mon second personnage Alice grâce à lui... J'espère que cette petite lecture vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

**Défendre Alice**

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment déjà. Et froid. On était en hiver, et de la neige était tombée quelques nuits plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de fondre. Ses pieds traînaient dans la bouillie marronnasse. Personne ne pouvait le voir, à cette heure, n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien trop tard pour que les gens soient encore à leur fenêtre.

La plupart devaient avoir fermé leurs volets pour conserver un peu de chaleur entre leurs murs. Les autres étaient sans doute devant ces boîtes moldues qui faisaient des images. Et les sorciers se racontaient sans doute des histoires marrantes, une bièraubeurre à la main. Non, personne ne pouvait le voir. En plus, la lune était presque entièrement masquée. Elle n'éclairait qu'à peine son chemin. Si tant était qu'il en avait un.

Il avait eu une inspiration brusque. L'envie de sortir enfin de sa prison dorée. Du Square Grimmaurd. D'arrêter de se cacher. Pour une fois. Il ne faisait que ça depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Il passait son temps enfermé dans cette maison qu'il exécrait plus que tout, malgré les nombreux travaux qu'il avait effectués, parfois avec de l'aide, pour la remettre en état. Il passait son temps à tourner en rond quand d'autres s'activaient. Sauvaient le monde. Étaient utiles. Lui ne servait strictement à rien, et il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui dise d'attendre, que son tour viendrait ensuite.

Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement. Et il avait toujours tout un tas de grandes idées, de plans magnifiques, mais qu'il ne révélait à personne. Et après coup, vous vous rendiez compte que vous aviez été manipulés pour servir ses théories. Sirius n'aimait pas tellement ça. Ça n'était pas honnête, comme façon de faire. Ça n'était pas correct. Et il détestait être manipulé.

Donc là, maintenant, tout de suite, il faisait peut-être preuve d'enfantillage, il fichait peut-être en l'air tout un tas de plans plus magiques les uns que les autres, mais il avait envie de sortir et de marcher dans le froid. Alors il avait pris son écharpe, un vieux manteau tout élimé qui datait de son adolescence, et il était sorti. Et depuis, il marchait dans le froid, après avoir resserré son col contre son cou et enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches.

Il ne savait pas très bien où il allait mais il continuait d'avancer. Il avait déjà marché un bon moment, une demi-heure, une heure peut-être. Il ne savait pas, il ne comptait pas. Il ne connaissait pas bien ce quartier, il devait donc être à plusieurs pâtés de maison de chez lui. Et il bousillait sans doute ses godasses, à les ficher ainsi dans la neige, avec de grands coups de pied quand il avait envie de détruire une motte de neige un peu trop parfaite. Il s'en fichait. Personne ne lui dirait rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Il était adulte. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. En principe.

En principe seulement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre, n'est-ce pas ? S'il l'était vraiment, il pourrait voir le soleil se coucher sur les maisons victoriennes, au lieu d'attendre la nuit pour sortir. Il pourrait faire du bruit, au lieu de se tapir dans l'ombre. Il pourrait aller où il voulait, s'arrêter sur un banc, regarder un peu autour de lui, les gens qui passaient, les gamins qui piaillaient, faire une petite pause, avant de repartir se promener. Il pourrait même transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour prendre une glace chez ce bon vieux Florian qui avait des parfums à tomber par terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire tout ça.

Il devait se contenter de l'ombre. De la nuit. De tout ce qui était fade et sans saveur. Tout ce que les autres ne voulaient pas. Tout ce qui ne les intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'ils rejetaient. Et qu'il était là pour prendre, parce que c'était tout ce à quoi il avait droit. Il ne valait pas mieux que ça. C'était dingue, comme en quelques temps, il avait chuté. Il avait suffi d'un mensonge. D'un concours de circonstances maladroites. D'un passé familial peu reluisant. Et sa vie avait volé en éclats. Et il avait tout perdu.

Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il était devenu un sale type aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, quand il rêvait d'être auror pour les protéger. Ah ses rêves de gosse. De gamin insouciant. Ils s'étaient vite évaporés, eux aussi. Il ne ferait jamais rien de ce dont il avait rêvé. Il ne remonterait plus jamais sur sa bécane, qui était bien trop voyante pour lui. Il ne deviendrait jamais auror. Il ne pourrait jamais retourner draguer avec James. Il ne pourrait plus taquiner Remus comme il le faisait autrefois, ils avaient déjà essayé, mais ça ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien. Ça n'était plus aussi naturel.

Non, aujourd'hui, ce qui était naturel, c'était d'être seul. Tout le temps. Chaque jour. Des gens passaient bien le voir, de temps en temps. Des membres de l'Ordre, récemment reformés. Mais ils ne lui faisaient pas oublier qu'il avait été seul pendant treize ans. Ils n'effaçaient pas le passé. Ils n'effaçaient pas la douleur ancrée en lui. La solitude. Le désespoir. Non, ils ne changeaient rien, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avec leurs vies si belles qu'il enviait.

Oh il y avait bien Tonks, qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait, qui essayait désespérément de lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il parle, qu'il se confie enfin. Mais à quoi bon l'abreuver de paroles inutiles ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle ne pourrait pas panser les blessures qu'il portait.

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus. Elle avait une vie à vivre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il avait bien vu le regard qu'elle posait sur Remus, à rougir comme une adolescente. Et il espérait bien que cet imbécile allait enfin s'en rendre compte. Pour l'instant, il évitait le sujet.

Sirius les enviait. Ils s'étaient trouvés, il suffisait qu'ils s'en rendent compte pour vivre une histoire qui les lierait jusqu'à la fin, il en était sûr. Remus avait mis le temps pour trouver baguette à sa main, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur sa cousine favorite, mais au moins, il avait trouvé. Et l'ancien prisonnier n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pour une fois qu'il le voyait avec un sourire.

A un embranchement, Sirius hésita. Gauche ou droite ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas où il était, à force de marcher sans regarder. Il ne saurait même pas retrouver sa maison. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas un mal, d'ailleurs. Il aimerait ne jamais y retourner. Un peu au hasard, il choisit la gauche. C'était bien la gauche, non ? C'était un peu tordu, ça lui faisait aux chiffres impairs sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui allait très bien. C'était aussi bizarre que lui.

Il s'enfonça donc dans la ruelle sans regarder autour de lui. Il regardait ses pieds pour ne pas tomber, c'était déjà pas si mal, non ? Il ne pouvait pas tout faire à la fois. Soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella. Une voix féminine. Il paniqua. Et si on l'avait reconnu ? Et si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait vérifier qui il était pour ensuite le dénoncer ? Il ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban. Il ne le supporterait pas. La vie au Square était mortellement ennuyeuse mais elle n'était pas l'enfer des Détraqueurs. Il se dépêcha. Marcha sans se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le rattrape. Il ne fallait pas qu'il donne l'occasion qu'on voit son visage. On allait tout de suite le reconnaître, sinon. Il n'avait pas les dons de métamorphomagie de sa cousine et sa photo avait circulé partout.

« Eh, beau gosse ! Ne me dis pas que tu traînes ici sans nous chercher… » Continua la voix de loin.

Par Merlin, où avait-il pu atterrir ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Quelqu'un essaya de s'accrocher à son bras, mais il se dégagea rapidement. Ses pas se firent encore plus rapides. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il n'était pas endurant. Il ne l'était plus. Il était encore trop affaibli pour ça, malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis son évasion. On n'effaçait pas des années de mauvais traitements en claquant des doigts. Il y avait des choses qui ne se résolvaient pas par la magie. Parfois un coup de baguette ne suffisait pas. Seule la peur qui lui tordait le ventre l'empêchait de s'arrêter un instant pour respirer à pleins poumons.

Une énième main essaya d'attraper sa manche et il se retourna, cette fois. Tant pis pour la prudence. Il était prêt à se battre pour garder sa liberté. Il avait sa baguette sur lui, il n'était pas totalement désarmé. Et personne n'avait le droit de gâcher sa première balade hors du Square depuis qu'il y avait déménagé.

« Doucement, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Chuchota la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. « Viens par-là, sinon les autres ne vont pas arrêter de te courir après… » Ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la sienne.

Elle le tenait par le bras, fermement, alors il la suivit. Elle paraissait jeune. Elle devait avoir quoi, vingt, vingt-cinq ans peut-être. Bien plus jeune que lui en tout cas. Ses cheveux roux étaient détachés, et volaient à leur guise, caressant son dos. Elle était habillée de façon étrange. Un haut terriblement décolleté, une jupe assez courte avec des collants à motifs qui ne devaient pas beaucoup la protéger du froid. Des talons vertigineux, aussi rouges que son haut. Un manteau minuscule qu'elle avait ouvert.

Soudain, elle poussa une porte, monta deux étages à toute vitesse, à tel point qu'il crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la suivre et finirait par se casser la figure dans les escaliers. Avant de pousser une seconde porte, ouverte également, et de les faire entrer dans une petite pièce sombre. C'était une manie, chez elle, de laisser toutes les portes ouvertes ? Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire piquer quoi que ce soit ? Et puis c'était quoi cette façon d'embarquer les gens comme ça, de force ? Sans même savoir qui ils étaient, sans se préoccuper de leur volonté ? Elle n'était pas un peu folle ? Il aurait pu la stupefixer, ou pire.

Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand elle le gifla. Il resta bête. Porta une main à sa joue. Il rêvait ou cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane venait de lui coller un pain ? Pour rien en plus. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait ! Il était même sûr d'être coupable de rien, il ne connaissait même pas cette gamine. Et puis il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui ! Comment aurait-il pu lui faire du mal ?

« Non mais ça va pas ! » S'offusqua-t-il enfin. « T'es malade ou bien ?! »

« Toi, ferme-la. Tu nous mets dans un merdier pas possible alors tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était quoi cette idée de venir ici si tu n'avais pas l'intention de nous voir ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu ne dois plus jamais revenir, si ça n'est pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner de l'espoir, comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Fit-elle d'abord énervée avant de fondre en larmes en frappant son torse.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et puis on est où d'abord ? C'est qui « nous » ? Et pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? » Fit-il doucement, prenant ses poignets entre ses mains pour l'arrêter, un peu perdu, décontenancé par sa réaction.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, toi, hein ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Non, pas vraiment non… Mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer… Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire pleurer les jolies filles… » Sourit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Non, à la place, elle se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. Savamment, elle fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il gémit. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas embrassé ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Son dernier souvenir était si lointain. Il céda l'entrée de sa bouche et la laissa envahir son palais. Il soupira de contentement. Merlin, ce que cette fille embrassait bien.

« Tu voulais tes explications, tu les as. Voilà ce que je fais. C'est ça, mon métier. » Cracha-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Tu veux dire… Séquestrer et embrasser les gens ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air un peu ahuri.

Elle soupira et soudain, il comprit.

« Oh… ça. Ce métier. Et donc tu veux dire que les autres femmes dans la rue… »

« Ne sont pas là pour le décor, on peut dire ça comme ça oui. Alors quand un mec se pointe pour autre chose que ça, on n'a pas l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais ils finissent tous par céder. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de mec. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce dont tu as l'air. Mais c'est mauvais, de donner de l'espoir à toutes ces filles. Alors ne reviens pas, même quand il te prend des envies de balades tard le soir. »

« De l'espoir ? Moi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« De l'espoir qu'il existe des mecs qui ne sont pas si facilement manipulables. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. Je… je ferais mieux de m'en aller… » S'excusa-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Il avait la main sur la poignée quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Cette fille était payée pour coucher, s'il comprenait bien. Et s'il s'en allait à présent, elle allait sans doute se faire engueuler par celui qui l'avait mise là, de ne pas avoir récolté d'argent avec lui en s'étant absentée aussi longtemps. Elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. James aurait dit qu'il faisait son bon Merlin mais il pouvait peut-être lui éviter ça.

« Dis… Tu n'aurais pas quelques minutes à m'accorder ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, toujours face à la porte.

« J'ai tout mon temps… Vas-y, assieds-toi, tu ne paieras pas plus cher… » Soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

Il prit place à côté d'elle et se trouva bête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, maintenant ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter. La plupart de sa vie concernait la magie et cette fille était une moldue, à n'en pas douter. Alors que pouvait-il lui raconter ? Que sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de saloperies depuis plusieurs années ? Qu'il en avait marre de se sentir aussi bouffé de l'intérieur, aussi froid, aussi vide, aussi insensible ? Qu'il ne savait même plus l'effet que provoquait un nombre de choses impressionnant ? Qu'il était tout simplement paumé ?

« T'es pas un bavard, toi. Tu veux quoi ? T'es comme les autres, finalement, hein ? T'as pas besoin de demander, tu sais, de chercher les mots, les jolies formules. C'est pas que je m'en foutes, mais c'est un peu mon métier, tu vois. Alors tu te sers. Si t'as de quoi payer, bien sûr. »

De quoi payer. Evidemment. Il avait sans doute des gallions dans sa poche, quelques mornilles, mais ça ne valait rien ici. En fouillant un peu, il trouverait peut-être quelques billets moldus dans sa poche intérieure, il y cachait souvent de l'argent quand il était plus jeune, pour ses sorties dans l'autre monde, comme disait sa délicieuse mère. Le monde des vermines. Un monde où il était anonyme, et où il avait fait pas mal de conneries, il devait l'avouer. Mais que voulait-il prendre de toute façon ? Cette fille, là, comme ça, sans aucune saveur, sans aucune envie, qui devait se laver aux produits ménagers le matin pour oublier ce qu'elle faisait la nuit ?

« Je… Je voudrais juste parler. Si ça t'embête pas. » Commença-t-il, la voix un peu rauque, usée à force de parler sans doute. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, à Azkaban, et depuis sa sortie, il ne parlait pas forcément souvent non plus.

« T'es un drôle de type, toi, quand même… Tu débarques d'où ? Je m'appelle Alice, au fait. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Sirius. Je m'appelle Sirius… » Murmura-t-il, les coudes sur les genoux, sans trop oser la regarder.

« Drôle de nom. Ça vient d'où ? »

« D'une étoile. Ou d'une vieille famille anglaise et coincée, si tu préfères. » Sourit-il enfin.

« T'es un nobliau ? Excuse-moi mais ça ne se voit pas vraiment sur ta tête… » Commenta-t-elle, étonnée.

« Normal. J'ai… passé un certain temps dans un endroit assez sombre. Et assez malsain. »

« Un endroit qu'on appelle prison ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre. La vie n'est pas rose et ça fait un certain temps que je suis au courant. »

« On peut appeler ça comme ça, oui… » Fit-il avant de sombrer dans les souvenirs.

Azkaban. Une prison. Le mot n'était absolument pas suffisant. Il ne décrivait pas l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne décrivait pas les cris de folie. Il ne décrivait pas le froid intense qui vous prenait à la gorge à tout instant du jour ou de la nuit. Il ne décrivait pas les tempêtes qui s'abattaient sur le fort sans jamais réussir à le détruire. Il ne décrivait pas le désespoir qui suintait par chaque pierre de ces murs, par chaque grille de fer forgé qui ne servait plus à rien pour la plupart des prisonniers. Il ne décrivait absolument pas l'enfer de ce qu'il avait subi. Mais c'était le seul mot qui existait, pourtant.

« Et aujourd'hui, tu es sorti. Tu es dans le monde libre. » Ironisa la jeune femme, le sortant de son mutisme.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Est-ce que toi aussi, tu es dans le monde _libre_ ? »

« Il paraît, oui. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais certaines nuits, je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine. Tu sais, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. J'ai essayé, parfois, de m'en aller. D'échapper à tout ça. Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que ça d'être prise pour un gigot d'agneau. Mais après ? Je ferais quoi ? Ils me retrouveraient sans doute, je ne serais pas capable d'aller bien loin. Je n'ai aucun avenir non plus. J'ai arrêté mes études. Je n'ai plus d'amis, ni de famille. Personne pour se soucier de moi ou m'héberger. Alors que finalement, ici, je peux gagner un peu d'argent, j'ai un toit sur ma tête, les jours où je rapporte suffisamment, et de quoi manger correctement pour garder un joli teint. Pourquoi voudrais-je quitter tout ça ? » Fit-elle avec sarcasme en englobant la pièce de la main.

« Pour avoir des fringues un peu plus chaudes pour l'hiver ? » Plaisanta Sirius.

Alice éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« Ça, je ne suis pas contre, en effet ! »

Sirius s'immobilisa. Alice était vraiment une jolie fille. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps, à vrai dire, mais cette gamine qui devait bien avoir dix ou douze ans de moins que lui dégageait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas éteinte. Pas totalement. Pas comme les autres qu'il avait vues dans la rue avant elle. Elle avait encore une flamme dans les yeux, une petite lueur d'espoir qui devait la faire se lever chaque après-midi en se disant que ce qu'elle faisait était temporaire, et qu'un jour elle trouverait une solution. Il était certain qu'elle se voilait la face quand elle disait qu'elle arrêtait de chercher, qu'elle se rassurait, pour ne se donner aucun espoir, comme elle disait. Mais que c'était faux. Parce que ça n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser faire. Même moldue.

Il tendit le bras, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Elle avait le droit après tout. Il n'était pas un client. Il ne le serait jamais. Alors elle pouvait bien refuser de le laisser poser sa main sur sa joue. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Alors il caressa le grain de sa peau du coin du pouce, passant sur la pommette saillante, enlevant très certainement une partie du maquillage qu'elle avait dû consciencieusement appliquer. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, n'osant tout de même pas se décaler sur le matelas pour ne pas briser quoi que ce soit en mettant les pieds dans la tarte à la citrouille, et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer. Il se contentait de savourer la texture sous ses lèvres, le satin de celles de la jeune femme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé une femme ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit ce qui lui tordait le ventre à l'instant présent ?

« Je suis désolé. » Fit-il pourtant, s'écartant précipitamment.

« De quoi ? » Murmura la jeune femme, inconsciente de la fascination qu'il avait pour elle.

« Je… je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir encore comment on couche avec une femme. » S'excusa-t-il.

Ouais. Il osait l'admettre. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas le lui faire redire, et ce devant aucune personne qui le connaissait. Lui, Sirius Black, n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir de la façon dont on couchait avec une femme, dont on lui procurait du plaisir. Ni même ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là. On lui aurait dit ça quinze ans auparavant, à l'époque où il courrait tout ce qui avait une jupe et de jolies jambes à Poudlard, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire. Lui, le bourreau des cœurs, mal emmanché ? Inconcevable. Impossible. Totalement farfelu. Et pourtant.

« Et tu n'es pas très doué avec les mots, non plus… » Murmura Alice.

Il rit doucement. Pas vraiment non. Assurer à une fille qu'on ne savait pas comment coucher avec elle, ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie non plus. Ça ne servait à rien de se ridiculiser pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'allait-il y gagner ? Une belle frustration. Une magnifique humiliation aussi. Des ricanements de la part de cette fille qu'il commençait à apprécier et qui avait dû voir des centaines d'autres hommes avant lui. Pour qui il n'avait pas plus d'importance que n'importe quel autre client.

Il commença à se relever sans un mot, prêt à partir. Pour la seconde fois. Il allait peut-être y arriver, cette fois. Elle ne le retiendrait sans doute pas. Elle avait autre chose à faire. D'autres clients à accueillir. Il fallait qu'elle gagne son beurre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être un client parmi tant d'autres, dont elle se servait pour obtenir des billets qu'il n'avait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être cet homme-là. Pourtant, elle le rattrapa par la manche alors qu'il avait amorcé son mouvement.

« Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Elle l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa de son propre chef. Doucement. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Suçota sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir. Comment pouvait-on faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un ? Elle insinua sa langue contre sa bouche, força la barrière de ses dents, et s'infiltra en lui. Elle envahit son palais, caressa sa langue, joua avec, le fit trembler. Il se sentit fondre. Se laissa dominer. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Plus à rien d'autre que cette bouche contre la sienne qui faisait des choses merveilleuses.

Il sentait sa main qui caressait ses boucles corbeau. Elle lui envoyait des frissons. Sirius adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. A l'époque de Poudlard, il disait toujours à James qu'il les faisait pousser comme une invitation pour les filles à mettre leur main dedans. Et ça marchait du tonnerre de Merlin. Aujourd'hui encore, apparemment. Il se laissa totalement faire. Il ne savait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Etait-ce une invitation ?

Soudain, elle prit sa main et la posa sur son sein. C'était une invitation, plus aucun doute. Il s'enhardit. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse dominer pendant l'amour. Il était un Gryffondor. Il prenait des risques. Inconsidérés parfois. Mais il les prenait quand même. Il n'hésitait pas. Il ne tergiversait pas. Il était Sirius Black. Il savait faire l'amour à une femme, surtout aussi jolie. Ça n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Il y avait des instincts qu'on n'oubliait pas. Des besoins qui se rappelaient rapidement à nous.

Il sentit son sexe commencer à se dresser dans son pantalon. Enfin les choses revenaient à la normale. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, il laissa sa main parcourir le sein. Le soupeser. En caresser la rondeur. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il le sentait durcir sous ses attouchements. Il s'arracha avec regrets à la bouche de la jeune femme. Descendit rapidement sa mâchoire. Embrassa son cou. S'attarda sur l'attache avec sa clavicule, là où la peau était si fine et douce. Descendit encore. Écarta le large décolleté de la main. Sortit le sein de la gangue de coton. Y posa ses lèvres. Il suçota le mamelon, l'agaça de ses lèvres. Sentit la jeune femme fourrager un peu plus dans ses cheveux. Gémir doucement. Il pria intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas de la simulation destiné à l'encourager.

Cette idée le bloqua. Il stoppa toute activité et releva la tête pour l'observer. Détailla son visage. Y chercha une preuve de sa traîtrise. Fouilla ses yeux bleus. N'y trouva rien. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Et son érection s'était éteinte. Il n'avait plus envie. Plus envie de bander pour cette fille qui simulait peut-être. Qui faisait semblant d'aimer ce qu'il lui faisait subir alors qu'il se comportait comme un goujat en réalité. Alors qu'il ne lui donnait aucun plaisir. Alors qu'il ne savait plus faire.

Il résista alors qu'elle essayait de déboutonner sa chemise. La repoussa presque. Elle le regarda avec un air perdu. Il lui renvoya un regard blessé avant de détourner le regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il pouvait laisser l'argent là et s'en aller. C'était tout aussi bien.

« Ça ne sert à rien de mentir… » Chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ressens quelque chose. Faire semblant, c'est ton métier. » Détourna-t-il la tête.

« Et tu penses que je simulais encore. Figure-toi que non. Mais bien sûr, tu ne me crois pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. « Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux toujours partir, tu sais. Rien ne te retient ici. » Ajouta-t-elle froidement.

« Tu… tu ne… ? » Demanda-t-il, tournant un regard perdu sur elle.

« Je quoi ? Je laisse partir une des seules fois où j'aurais pu éprouver un peu de vrai plaisir avec un homme qui ne voit pas qu'une pute en moi ? Ouais. Ouais parce qu'il est trop con pour s'en rendre compte. Trop orgueilleux. Parce que monsieur vaut mieux qu'une catin. Alors tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre ailleurs. J'ai des clients qui m'attendent. Qui ne feront pas les difficiles, eux. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Attends, je… Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais… Enfin je n'ai jamais eu à… »

« A coucher avec une prostituée ? A te demander si tu vas réussir à la faire crier ? Si tu vas réussir à bander toi aussi ? Si t'es à la hauteur ? »

« Ouais, c'est un peu ça… » Grogna-t-il, les yeux baissés, écarlate.

Il ne put continuer. Elle l'avait poussé dos au matelas, sur toute la longueur de celui-ci. Il avait écarté les bras pour se rattraper comme il pouvait, sans succès. A présent, il était à sa merci. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, ne s'attarda pas. Frôla sa joue mal rasée de ses lèvres et son menton, avant de descendre dans son cou. Caressa celui-ci de sa langue, remonta à son oreille.

« Je vais t'apprendre… » Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant alors sur lui.

Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous sa chemise mal rangée dans son pantalon. Effleurèrent ses côtes si visibles. Ses hanches si maigres. Son ventre trop plat. Ses muscles fondus qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre malgré ses efforts. Elle passait outre les quelques cicatrices, traces des griffures et morsures qu'ils s'étaient faites pour que la douleur ravive son esprit et l'empêche de devenir fou. Elle embrassait sa clavicule en même temps, impertinente, jouant avec ses nerfs. Enfin ses mains détachèrent les boutons qui masquaient encore son torse. La dernière barrière avant qu'elle ne voit l'état misérable de son corps. Avant qu'elle ne voie plus qu'elle ne sente les os qui effleuraient la peau. Les cicatrices qui barraient son ventre.

Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas savoir quel regard elle porterait sur ces découvertes. Il avait honte à présent. Terriblement honte. Une larme traitresse s'échappa de son œil. Il l'essuya rageusement de la main. Il était plus fort que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une belle gueule ne faisait pas tout, si ? On ne le jugeait pas que pour ça. Plus maintenant.

Il frissonna quand des doigts effleurèrent ses pectoraux. Une bouche se posa sur l'un de ses tétons. Elle ne savait donc pas que les hommes ne ressentaient rien à cet endroit ? Qu'il n'était pas une nana ? Il ne dit pourtant rien, se laissant faire. Elle mordillait sa peau, finissant par lui arracher des gémissements. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'était certes pas une nana, mais Merlin que c'était bon.

Elle descendit trop vite pourtant, s'attaquant à ses cicatrices. Il le sentait. Il connaissait l'emplacement de chacune d'entre elles. Il l'imaginait les redessiner de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne posait aucune question. Comme si elle les acceptait. Cette idée le détendit. Elle les acceptait. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un monstre. Il était encore un homme. Et il était encore désirable. Il soupira de soulagement et de plaisir mêlés.

Son érection revenait. Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile. Inconsciemment, il donna un coup de bassin impatient mais les mains restaient sur ses hanches. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre à aimer ses jambes et tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessous de la ceinture, à présent ? Quand elle défit enfin les trois boutons de son pantalon, il se sentit nettement mieux. Il finissait par être à l'étroit. Si elle pouvait encore descendre un peu le vêtement, ce serait parfait.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Alice le débarrassa entièrement de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il était à présent presque nu devant elle. Soumis à son regard critique. Son regard qui en avait vu tant d'autres. Mais qui prenait son temps avec lui. Qui lui apprenait, à lui. Pas à un autre. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait besoin de cours pour s'aimer à nouveau.

Elle caressa d'abord ses jambes devenues rachitiques. Remonta à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mordilla la chair tendre à cet endroit. Il gémit. Elle était diablement douée. Son sexe devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Une langue taquine vint récupérer le liquide qui gouttait de son gland. Il crut défaillir. Celle-ci revint à la charge, parcourant la veine qui palpitait sur son sexe. Les caresses qu'elle lui procurait étaient divines. Il avait l'impression de mourir à chacune d'entre elles et son désir se faisait de plus en plus présent. Comment avait-il pu rater tout ça pendant tant d'années ?

Soudainement, la jeune femme se redressa devant lui. S'effeuilla rapidement. Enleva les bas de résille et la mini-jupe. Elle ne portait pas de culotte, pas même un tissu en dentelle qu'il aurait pu effleurer du bout des doigts, tremblant. Elle se rassit directement sur son sexe. La surprise lui fit pousser un cri. Par Merlin. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Il se laissait totalement dominé par les sensations. Rejetant la tête en arrière. Qu'on ne le dise à personne, mais il prenait un pied d'enfer à se laisser manipuler ainsi.

La jeune femme faisait des va-et-vient désordonnés au-dessus de lui. Il la sentit lui prendre les mains pour les attirer à ses hanches et à sa poitrine. Il se laissa aller à caresser la peau douce. À l'agacer. A redessiner les courbes de son corps, comme il n'avait pas osé le faire auparavant. Il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Gémir sous son sexe. Il descendit une main. Trouva son bouton de plaisir. Joua avec, le faisant gonfler entre ses doigts. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et il osa rouvrir les yeux pour observer sa beauté. Il donna un coup de rein, inconsciemment, et l'entendit crier son plaisir. Cela suffit à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour.

Elle reposa les deux mains sur son torse, haletant. Ses cheveux roux caressaient sa poitrine. Il dégagea son visage et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle s'allongea enfin à côté de lui. Souriante. Il se sentait presque timide face à elle. Elle avait tout vu de lui. Il s'était presque mis à nu devant elle. Une inconnue. Elle passa une main papillon sur sa barbe naissante, accrocha ses lèvres avant de reposer ses doigts sur son torse.

« Voilà la leçon du jour. Tu es attirant, Sirius. Ne doute pas de toi. Je suis sûre que les filles vont s'arracher ton cœur. » Conclut-elle en riant avant de se rhabiller.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en côtoyer dans sa condition ? Qu'elle ferait mieux de quitter Londres si elle tenait à la vie, car les prochains mois s'annonçaient terribles ? Qu'il allait déposer un peu d'argent sur la console, s'il retrouvait bien des billets moldus dans sa veste ? Tout ça lui paraissait tellement hors de propos. Tellement hors de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, tentant de se débattre avec son pantalon, elle lui dit :

« Je m'en vais. Il y en a qui… enfin tu vois. C'est pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me payes. Disons que c'était une leçon exceptionnelle. Pour toi comme pour moi. Ne sois juste plus là quand je reviendrai, d'accord ? »

Déjà rhabillée, elle claqua la porte. Sans même lui laisser le temps de… de la remercier ? Non, elle avait raison. C'était idiot de dire des trucs pareils. Ça n'avait pas sa place là. Alors il se contenta de se rhabiller, et de partir à son tour en claquant la porte.

* * *

_ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :)_


End file.
